


Red

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [50]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sad, but not really, he really likes the color red, just virgil being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil really loves the color red.And when Roman gathers him up in his arms, it's easy to see why.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm writing love essays as the sides now, lmao
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -ky

Virgil loves red.

The bright bold color, splashing across white. He loves it when Roman’s cheeks are red from laughing so hard, almost wheezing.

He loves it when Roman pulls out roses from seemingly nowhere, brandishing them with a smile and a sneeze as they both choke on pollen.

Virgil loves when Roman sings, a deep voice that somehow fills the entire room, weaving stories that he couldn’t imagine without the other’s help.

Virgil loves stealing the knitted blanket from Roman’s bed, wrapping himself in his friend’s color, mostly in retaliation when Roman steals his hoodie.

He loves the red and gold that paints the sky when he watches the sunset alone, quiet.

Sometimes Roman will join him, causally wrapping an arm around him and holding him close and Virgil remembers why he fell in love with the color red.

There are days when the red is overwhelming, when Virgil has to take a step back and close his eyes.

There are days when the red is dull and when Roman is holding back tears, and Virgil lays on top of him as a pseudo blanket, murmuring words of comfort to the other.

Virgil loves the color red, when he and Roman make finger paints out of each other’s colors, spreading it on paper and when Virgil runs a smear of red on Roman’s face, the prince laughs and cups Virgil’s chin, coating him in purple.

Sure his color may be comforting, but when he’s with Roman, the red is a promise of safety and comfort.

Sometimes Virgil wants to grab Roman by his red sash and kiss him on lips, but Roman only sees him as a friend, that’s all that they are, two guys being bros in the mindscape.

So he continues to laugh and fall in love with the color red and everything that it means to him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
